


Time to Smile

by KindaJustHere



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Habit actually pulls everyone's teeth, Habit spooky, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaJustHere/pseuds/KindaJustHere
Summary: What if Flower Kid never came to the habitat and Habit actually went through with his plan and ripped out everyone's teeth?TW for Mild Gore, Teeth Pullings, Dentists (Habit), and maybe more to be added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Time to Smile

It was finally time. The big event was finally here. Habit grinned to himself, showing his mirror his many, many teeth. It was quite the smile, but, alas, it just wasn’t enough for him. Soon he would have a bigger smile than anyone else in the whole world! Just the thought of that made him jump with joy.  
  
He was currently getting prepared for his first patient, who was on his way right now! Randy Hapukurk his journal read. Oh well, names didn’t matter at this point, the only thing that was running through his mind was how he was going to rip out all the poor guy’s teeth. Of course, that sounded insensitive of the doctor, but c’mon! These people were just so sad and unhappy. Boris was positive they wouldn’t mind losing their teeth if it was to make others smile. It was for the greater good!  
  
Just as Habit pulled his lab coat on, he heard the elevator door “ding!” as it opened to greet his first guest. The mad doctor welcomed the black-haired boy into his office and lead him to his dental chair, strapping the boy in. Randy couldn’t have been too old, perhaps a college student? It didn’t exactly matter to the estranged dentist, as his teeth were perfect. Not chipped, none missing, maybe a bit yellow, but he could always fix that!  
  
His patient looked a bit confused, if not concerned. Maybe the laughing gas was wearing off since he wasn’t exposed to it anymore? Oh well, this would go fairly quick. Boris smiled, revealing his multiple rows of teeth to the student. “Tank u so muhc 4 ur tim at the Habitat! I “hope” u enjo-y The Big Event!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms out in a ‘welcoming’ way.  
  
To the guy’s credit, Randy hadn’t screamed, but he was definitely terrified. He didn’t know what Habit was gonna do. Just a moment ago he had felt amazing, like he could trust Habit with anything, but now was a different story. Sure, he couldn’t seem to feel much of his body, but he sure as hell wasn’t laughing anymore. He attempted to collect his thoughts but to no avail. The only thing he could make out was that he was strapped to a… dental chair, was it? But his mouth wasn’t covered, so maybe Habit didn’t care if he talked? “What is going on here?” He abandoned his usual poetic speaking pattern.  
  
The Doctor looked at the man strapped to the chair and smirked once more as he pulled on his latex gloves. “Y, ur dent-ist appointnt of corse! Im hear 2 “fix” ur teeth! Soon they wil b nice n shin-y!” He paused. “Of corse, u may not have them lik that, but, o wel!”  
  
Now THAT caught Randy’s attention. He wouldn’t have his teeth when they’re all shiny and white? Why wouldn’t he have his teeth? So many thoughts were running through his head as he looked around the room. There seemed to really be no escape. Just as he was about to ask, Habit grabbed his head with his huge, green, clawed hands. “Now! No mor questi-ons! We ned 2 get startd, there r manie mor patients 2 attend! :-)”  
  
Just then, Boris plunged a hooked dental tool into the other’s mouth, stabbing it into one of his lower teeth. That is the moment when Randy realized what was happening. This guy, the one who dared to say he’d never smell like pickles, is pulling out his teeth! If his brain wasn’t jumbled up before, it sure was now. He flashed through so many emotions at once, none of them being positive.  
  
As Randy internally panicked, Habit hummed as he used his different tools to cut the roots and wiggle the tooth out, dropping it on the tray to the side of the boy with a small ‘plunk’. “1 down! 31 2 go!” He exclaimed excitedly, going back to his work. Cut around the tooth, pull, cut roots, pull, cut more roots, yank, and repeat.  
  
The amount of blood concerned the doctor a little bit, but he figured that he could fix that up with a few tissues once he was done, seeing as he was making good time. He continued to jab at a particular tooth that was having some troubles until he looked at the clock and decided to go about this a different way. Using his tweezers, he latched onto the tooth and yanked until it popped out of his mouth. Blood started gushing from the broken roots, filling up the poet’s mouth.  
  
Randy had snapped out of his panic after his first three teeth were removed and was now trying not to swallow, or choke, on the blood in his mouth. He had SEVERAL questions in his mind but he just couldn’t seem to ask, and to be honest, he didn’t really want to. He didn’t want to talk to this… thing in front of him. He had attempted to escape, sure, but it really was no use. All his limbs were strapped down and Habit could easily grab his head as shown before.  
  
The theatre major then began to worry. Would he do this to the others? How many teeth did he need? What about the employees? What about Gillis?! At the thought of his crush, he jerked out of his time spacing out, just to see the one who trapped him here admiring one of his teeth. “Tis 1 was hard 2 pul out! O noes! That’s is a lot o blod!”  
  
That brought Randy to his next discovery, the blood now running down his favorite sweater, most definitely ruining it. He grimaced, noticing that the teeth were not taken out in any particular order, just one here and there, probably making it easier to pull some others. He opened his mouth again to talk, only for more red liquid to pour out of his mouth and a strangled cry. He would never be the same.  
  
After realizing it was worse than he thought, Habit got tissues and wiped out some of the blood in and around the younger man’s mouth. While it kept coming, it was certainly an improvement. Seeing as he was distracted, Randy looked behind Habit at the tray of his teeth, feeling like he was going to faint. There were about 10 teeth, HIS teeth, covered in blood, on a silver platter.  
  
After a bit of cleaning, the doctor got out his tool once more. “Al-most done!” He exclaimed in a sing-song voice. It was a very cheerful tone considering the situation, and it unsettled randy to his very core.  
  
It took a bit later, maybe 30 minutes before Habit placed the last tooth on his tray, pulling away. “Al done!” He skipped around the office with joy. “21 2 go!” He came back to the front of the chair, where it all began and turned around to the buttons, pressing them in the correct order, releasing Randy’s restraints. However, the Russian was quickly by his side, once again shoving tissues and gauze into his mouth.  
  
The poet was unable to fight back as Habit lead him out of the office and into the elevator once more, staying with him all the way. “Now! I must tel u wat 2 do wit ur new mouth! U should not “drink” thru a straw until the wonds heel! Also, no “smoking” or brushing!” He chuckled “but good luk wit that!” Randy was pushed out of the elevator as another Habitian followed Habit inside, unbeknownst of their fate.  
  
Quickly, Randy ran around to the other habitians, his friends! But, they didn’t listen to him, only commenting on the fact that he seemed stressed and that he shouldn’t be worrying so much. However, after a little bit, he bagan to get dizzy and decided to leave The Habitat. He knew there was no stopping the doctor. It was too late.  
  
On his walk home, Randy cried. He sobbed as he took out the paper that filled his mouth, feeling his missing teeth with his tongue. He had come to The Habitat with his baggage, only to leave with even more knowing that he left everyone, including poor Gillis, to suffer the same fate as him.


End file.
